


Bohemian Rhaspody (and why Harry need not sing it.)

by Scarletbat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat
Summary: Harry decides that he wants to sing (rather horribly) and Severus can't take it.





	

Snape despised Harry's music choices.

 

“I'm just a poor boy I need no sympathy!”  He wasn't even trying Snape knew for a fact Harry could sing he just wanted to vex him.

 

‘ _ I'm about to hex him if he keeps it up. _ ’ Snape thought clutching his wand tightly.

 

"Severus was wrong you look a bit pale?” Harry said teasingly and Snape wanted to snap his neck.

 

“You know exactly what you did Potter,” Uh oh Snape was angry that meant trouble.

 

“Before you pull the paddle just remember- I love you?” By the way the potions master was looking at him that wasn't enough.

 

“Tt you're lucky I do not hit pregnant people you little minx or I'd show you just how much I despise insubordination Potter,” Harry smiled as he rubbed his swollen stomach.

 

“Love you too Sev and you have spanked me in the midst of my pregnancy with a riding crop I believe and you had the gall to tease me afterwards!” Harry said and Snape laughed.

 

“I warned you didn't I you shouldn't have disrupted my class.” Snape growled and Harry pouted

 

“You make it so easy though!”

 

“Sending memories of me fucking your pretty little arse is not an appropriate use of your magical abilities!” Snape said and Harry laughed at him.

 

“It also wasn't appropriate to use your wand to-” Snape covered Harry's mouth in an attempt to quiet him.

 

“But you enjoyed it did you not?” Snape asked and Harry nodded.

 

“Then not another word about It besides you were the one who burst into my classroom and decided to jump me!” Snape snapped and Harry shrugged playing with the blood ruby he'd been given on his 15th Birthday.

 

“And yet you enjoyed it did you not?” Harry asked and Snape grunted.

 

“You'll be the death of me Potter.”

  
“Keep up the way you do and up you'll be the death of my arse eh?”


End file.
